An Unexpected Voyage
by Legolass Turner
Summary: The nazgul are back and more vicious than ever. They're abducting kings' families to force the kings to resign their posts. Their goal? To demolish civilization and plunge the world into darkness. Will Turner and Legolas Greenleaf work together to try to stop them with some help from elves, pirates, hobbits, and even dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

Whoosh. An arrow flew gracefully through the air and struck a large oak tree. As it hit its mark, Legolas ran to retrieve it. His long, flowing hair whipped in the wind behind him, his bright blue eyes gleaming in the midday sun. With a sudden swooping motion, he grabbed the arrow, turned, and shot again. The arrow soared towards a towering maple, but it fell short. Cursing, the blond elf walked over to the spot where it lay. He stopped and looked around. He was in a forest with the trees towering above his head. The sunlight shone through the canopy of leaves and illuminated the area. It was bright, peaceful, and quiet. The only sound was the occasional flapping of wings as birds vacated the trees that were struck by elven arrows. Suddenly a deer walked into view across the forest. Legolas took off, darting between trees with an arrow in one hand and his Galadhrim bow in the other. The silver bow had been given to him by Galadriel during the war of the ring. As he approached the gentle creature, he stopped, poised with his weight on one foot. He ducked behind a tree and waited, his heart pounding. His slow, heavy breathing was the only sound he heard as the aimed his arrow at the doe as she ate the grasses that grew on the forest floor. He drew his arm back, ready to shoot, when he realized what he was doing. He was about to kill an innocent animal, one that probably had children not too far away. The deer had done nothing wrong, and here he was about to shoot it. He lowered his weapon and took off his satchel. Inside he found half of a loaf of lembas. Legolas broke off a chunk and walked over to the animal he almost shot.

"Here," he said as he held out the lembas. The deer backed away quickly, then approached slowly as the strong, steady hand waited. She ate the bread right out of the elf's hand as he gently patted her short, wiry fur. He withdrew his hand, but the deer nudged it with her nose so he would continue petting her. After a minute had gone by, Legolas walked away and headed back home to Mirkwood.

Mirkwood. The palace of the woodland elves, governed by his father, Thranduil. It was his home, the only one he'd ever known. He had only gotten back a week ago after his partner-in-crime Gimli left him to go back home to the Lonely Mountain. The palace was bright and clean, but very orderly. If you went against Thranduil, you ended up in a cell in the dungeons. As a boy, Legolas loved the forest and the wide halls and marble staircases of the palace. He would pretend to be a merchant selling plants he picked in the forest, a dragon running through the halls, or, on occasion, a pirate using a small sword his father crafted for him in the forges under the castle. Now that he was older, it felt more like a prison. He was not allowed to leave the palace unless his father gave him a task to do as had happened when he was sent to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond. He was seldom allowed to use his beautiful silver bow unless he was practicing in the forest. He wished he could escape it all. To leave and never come back. Yes, he was a prince. But Legolas wanted more. He wanted freedom, adventure, love. Things he couldn't find within the boundaries of Mirkwood.

"Legolas," a soft, feminine voice said.

"Who's there?" he inquired, looking around the forest trying to spot the mystery woman. Before his eyes, a young, brunette elf jumped down from a tree.

"You know who I am," she said as she readjusted her long hair. The elf had blue eyes, but they weren't as brilliantly bright as Legolas'. They were more of a greyish hue, which stood out in her pale face.

"Forvenial!" he said as he realized who she was. The young elf was his childhood friend, who had been around since practically birth. She ran forward and they embraced. She smelled of apples and sweet honey.

"There's a boat on the northern shore! It's quite large and I saw cannons… I think-".

"They're here," Legolas said. "I wish it were true, Forvenial, but that's highly impossible. The only pirates around here are the ghost pirates of old, but they've vanished since Aragorn summoned them."

"No," she said in a serious tone. "I saw them." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the shore.

He didn't want to disappoint such a bright young woman, so he walked with her through the forest. As they walked, he was so close to her that he could hear her breathing, smell her sweetly perfumed skin. He had never thought of her as more than a best friend, his father would forbid it.

They reached the shores and Legolas turned to Forvenial, ready to say "I told you so" when the merchants about the ship walked off with their barrels. He heard a gasp and turned to the boat and saw a man. A man who could have been his twin. And he was holding a map and a bottle of rum.


	2. Chapter 2

"Secure the mast lines!" a voice yelled, followed by a chorus of "Aye, captain!" from all around. The speaker turned away from the ocean and faced his crew. He had chocolate brown eyes, tangled brown hair, and a scar on his chest. The man wore a beige shirt with the first two buttons undone, a pair of brown breeches, and tall, laced boots. He had a bandana over his hair, either in an attempt to tame it or to show his status as captain. His name? William Turner. Not William Turner as in Bootstrap Bill, but William as in the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He looked at his crew and thought about how long it had been since he had seen a crew as strong. They fought hard and admired their captain. Nobody questioned his authority, and he treated them kindly in return. The whip that had once been used on him had been burned long ago and the only punishment was the occasional day without rum if a man left his post or let the ropes fall. He was fair and never lied unless it was best if people didn't know the truth. He had always been faithful to his wife Elizabeth, his true love, and never cheated on her. Although they only met once every ten years, they made the most of it. His son, William Turner III, worshipped him. Will had it all. That is, until a mysterious man came to Port Royal.

Elizabeth and Will III were waiting on the shore on the eve of William's return. Elizabeth was almost 55, her son almost 30. His fiance Scarlett was by his side as they waited to see the Dutchman come to shore. Elizabeth lay back with her curly blonde hair spread in the sand as she thought of all of the times her and her husband had spent on this very beach. This is where they conceived their son, met once every ten years, and wept as sunset approached. This is where Will literally gave her his heart in the Dead Man's Chest. She wore the key on a chain around her neck as she had once done with his pirate medallion.

She sat up suddenly and gasped.

"William! Scarlett!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the shore. A large ship was approaching in the distance. Will pulled out a large bottle of rum, ready to greet his father upon his arrival.

"This is it," he said. "Scarlett, you finally get to meet my namesake."

"I can't wait," she said eagerly, her eyes still focused on the ship in the distance.

At first, the ship looked like the Dutchman, with its large, ripped sails. As it got closer, however, it looked less and less like the famed pirate ship. It was, in fact, a much smaller vessel. Elizabeth stood and backed away. Two men started coming forth in a rowboat, both wearing strange black robes with hoods. When they approached the shore, they went right for Elizabeth, Will, and Scarlett.

Will grabbed his long sword, a gift from his father, and stood in front of his fiance and mother.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" he inquired in a bold tone. The strangers said nothing, but pulled out large black blades and stabbed each individual in the shoulder. There were piercing screams from each victim, but nothing more. The strangers put leaves that looked like strange weeds over the wounds, wrapped the bodies in cloaks, and went back to the boat.

"Captain!" a voice yelled. Will snapped back into reality. Once he started thinking about that day when he walked onto shore and saw nothing, he couldn't stop. The one thing that was left of his wife and son was a bottle of rum. Will looked at the man who spoke to him. It was a shy young lad named Joshua.

"Captain, I brought you some rum. I-I thought you might be thirsty from the hot sun. It looked- it looked like you were hallucinating from the heat. Or dehydration…" His voice trailed away as he spoke the last few words. He was too shy to make eye contact with the captain, he simply looked at his dirty feet.

Will's expression softened. The young boy was so sweet, always thinking about others.

"Thank you, Joshua. I needed this," he said. It was the bottle of rum he found on the shore after his son and Elizabeth had been taken. He pulled out the cork and took a swig of rum. Mid-drink he opened his eyes and saw a glimpse of something in the label on the bottle. He looked at the bottle and saw a piece of paper stuffed between the label and the bottle. Upon further inspection, Will discovered that it was a map- a map to the location of his son, his future daughter-in-law, and his wife. He directed his crew to go north, just as the map said. They obeyed. Will was on his way to save his wife.

After days of traveling in one direction, Will reached the place where the next task came. He read the directions on the map, which read "Sunrise and sunset become one and the same, if you speak with care the sea-goddesses' name". He knew what he needed to do.

"Men, we need to tip the boat. We must be upside down," he said to his crew. The men ran back and forth, releasing the cannons to add extra weight. As the boat was about to tip, Will looked at the directions again.

"Calypso! Please, direct me to my wife and child!" he yelled desperately. At that, the boat fell. He gripped the rail tightly and felt a lump in his throat as he recalled the time Elizabeth had been by his side in the same situation. Suddenly, there was a blue flash and the boat was upright again, but in a much narrower body of water. It was a bay, not an open ocean.

Will ran to the front of the vessel and climbed the ropes. He look out at the scenery below. There were houses and people like he would have seen in the small villages back home. They were cozy houses, built for one or two people. It was bright, clean, and clear. The trees grew tall, the grass was cut short, and the paths were carefully lined with stones. He noticed, however, one strange detail- all of the people had pointed ears. He wondered if it were some kind of mutation, or perhaps a curse like the one previously on Davy Jones.

The crew docked the boat as Will stood, watching the mutant creatures in awe. Then his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Standing on the shore, looking right at him, was a man. A man with long, blond hair and pointy ears. A man that looked exactly like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas ran to the dock where the ship was tied and boarded the magnificent vessel. The man he noticed was looking right at him. Legolas walked right over to the man and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Captain William Turner," the strange man replied. "But you can call me Will."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I may not be a captain, but I am the prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Where, may I ask, are YOU from?"

"Well, my home is Port Royal on the island of Jamaica. But currently I live at sea. I usually can only go to shore once every ten years, but now that my wife and son were kidnapped-"

"What do you mean, they were kidnapped?" the blonde elf inquired.

"They were taken by men in black, hooded cloaks. They said nothing, nor did they appear to have faces." Will looked at the elf, who seemed to be in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Those are the nazgul," he whispered. "Since the vanquishing of Sauron, they lost their purpose. They recently found a new purpose- kidnapping kings and their families. After everyone else is gone, they take over and destroy kingdoms. According to rumors my old friend Gimli told me, they've already taken over the dwarven kingdoms." As he said that, Forvenial walked over, having overheard their conversation.

"Hey Legolas, if there's going to be a journey, I want in!" she exclaimed.

"It's probably best for me to go alone, to be quite honest…" Will said.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed. "We will all go together. Three is safer than one."

Joshua had heard the entire conversation and was quite confused. He knew, however, that his captain needed his help.

"Excuse me, captain, but I would like to help you. I-I mean, if that's okay with you…" he interjected nervously.

"Of course he can come!" Legolas said enthusiastically. "You remind me of myself when I was a lad." It was true. Joshua's short blond hair and stunning blue eyes made him look just like a younger, dirtier version of the attractive elven prince.

As they spoke, Tauriel walked over to the ship, saw Legolas, and boarded. The red-haired elf had been by Legolas' side since birth and she loved a good adventure. The sight of her best friend aboard a pirate ship intrigued her, so she had to know what was going on, After Legolas and Will did some explaining, she insisted that she tag along on the journey. Will and Legolas finally agreed to let her join.

"Fine. The five of us can go together," Will said. "Do you all have weapons?" They all nodded and patted their weapon of choice. Forvenial used a pair of elven daggers. Tauriel and Legolas were both armed with bows- Tauriel had a wooden one with her name engraved into it, and Legolas had his beautiful Galadhrim bow. Joshua brandished a beautifully crafted sword and a small knife gifted to him by his father, and Will had his sword and the knife Bootstrap had given him 20 years ago.

"The map says to go to Rohan and find a box belonging to a princess." Will said.

"Ah, the trunk of Eowyn," Legolas exclaimed. "That's southwest of here." Following Legolas' lead, the companions headed off towards Rohan while chatting merrily. They often stopped to check the map, have a drink, or have a snack. They took it very lightly, all except for Will who was still quite worried about his wife and son. While the rest were enjoying the journey, there were dark deeds going on elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil sat in his throne in the large, open halls of his palace in Mirkwood. His guards stood watch as he sat back, pondering the improvements that could be made. Maybe some stars, he thought, yes. Some stars on the walls and ceiling to illuminate my palace. He was quite naive and never worried because in his opinion, his elven guards were too good to get through. Suddenly, he heard screaming. Confused, he stood up and peered through the massive halls, trying to see what happened.

"Who's there," he said cautiously. "Reveal yourself." There was no response. He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow just in case someone really was there.

"I'm warning you, I have a bow!" he yelled. At this point, Thranduil was quite scared. The suspicious silence was worse than seeing a hundred uruk-hai in his forests. He walked towards the entrance to the halls, making no noise whatsoever. When he approached the front gate, the elven king quickly darted behind a wall. He peeked out and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, all he could feel was an excruciating pain in his left shoulder. He screamed in pain as the king of the nazgul stabbed him with his morgul blade. The only thing he saw was a blinding flash of white light. He knew what was coming before it happened- the nazgul wrapped him in a large green cloak. He was quite surprised that he was being kidnapped. Why would they take him when they usually take the families of kings to force the kings to resign? Then it hit him- Legolas had been gone for days. Tauriel was gone, too. They must've taken Tauriel and Legolas, but when he didn't come to resign, they felt the need to take him, too. That realization was his last thought before he was suddenly wrapped in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several days since the five left for Rohan. As they approached, the laughing and chatting grew silent. The sight in front of them was too much to bear. There was fire burning everywhere. The huts had been slashed and the castle was in ruins. Bright orange flames devastated the countryside and burned everything in view, with the exception of one thing. The king, Eomer, had been beheaded. His head, sloppily cut and covered in blood, was stuck onto a stick which stood in the hill where the palace once lay. Legolas, having known the king, was so shocked. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, his ocean-blue eyes brimming with tears. This man, this king, was so strong. He fought so hard to protect his uncle Theoden and his sister Eowyn.

Beyond the devastation, Legolas saw a small hut. He ran to it, not knowing what to expect. When he kicked open the door, Eowyn was standing there facing him, a sword in her hand. She was ready to strike, but when she saw his face, she lowered her sword.

"Legolas," she said in a breathless voice. "I'm so glad that its you and not those awful nazgul. Legolas, I'm so scared!" She ran forward and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"I need the box. YOUR box. It holds something… something I need to save those who have been taken by the nazgul," he said anxiously. She was confused, but agreed. Legolas took the box and thanked Eowyn.

"Would you like to join us? We can avenge the death of your brother," he said. She agreed, and the duo headed back to where Tauriel, Will, Joshua, and Forvenial were waiting. When they returned, Eowyn agreed to open the box and reveal its contents. As the pulled out the key, which she had stuffed into her shoe, an unexpected visitor found their camp.


End file.
